disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Простые радости
|composer = Терри Гилкисон |lyrics_by = Терри Гилкисон |singer = Фил Харрис (Балу) Брюс Райтерман (Маугли) Себастьян Кэбот (Багира) |rus_singer = Дмитрий Назаров (Балу) Дмитрий Череватенко (Маугли) Эммануил Виторган (Багира) |other_singer = Лу Роулз (Детёныши джунглей) Джон Гудман/Хэйли Джоэл Осмент/Мэй Уитман (Книга джунглей 2) Билл Мюррей/Нил Сети/Кермит Рафинс/Доктор Джон (фильм 2016) |other_singer_rus = |preceded_by = Марш полковника Хатхи |followed_by = Как ты я стать хочу |video = }} «'Простые радости'» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1967 года «''Книга джунглей». Автором песни является композитор и поэт-песенник Терри Гилкисон. Песню исполнили актёры Фил Харрис (в русском дубляже Дмитрий Назаров) в роли Балу и Брюс Райтерман (в русском дубляже Дмитрий Череватенко) в роли Маугли. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Полная версия (1967)= 'Балу:' ''Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean, the bare necessities Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander Wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder Of my big home The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean, the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now, when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear And you prick a raw paw Well, next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw Have I given you a clue? The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you (Инструментальный бридж) So just try and relax, yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard Cause let me tell you something little britches'' If you act like that bee acts You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you somethin' true The bare necessities of life will come to you '''Оба: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife (Маугли: Yeah, man) I mean, the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest a ease With just the bare necessities of life (Балу: Yeah) With just the bare necessities of life (Маугли: Yeah, man) |-|Реприза (1967)= Балу: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Багира: Forget about your worries and your strife Оба: I mean, the bare necessities Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life |-|Демоверсия= |-|Версия «Детёнышей джунглей»= Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean, the bare necessities Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander Wherever I roam You know, I couldn't be fonder Of my great big home Don't spend your time lookin' around For things you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it You go along not thinkin' about it Bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean, the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Yeah, buddy! |-|Полная версия (Книга джунглей 2)= |-|Реприза (Книга джунглей 2)= |-|Полная версия (2016)= Русский текст Полная версия (1967)= Балу: Чтоб в джунглях жить как в крепости, Умерь свои потребности И ты поймешь, тебя не победить Пусть в жизни мало складности, В ней есть простые радости И счастлив, кто умеет их ценить Куда не пойду я, Я помню о том, Что мне все джунгли Родимый дом И пчелы, весело звеня, Готовят мед свой для меня И если ты испытал, дружок, Каков на вкус муравьиный сок, Ты жил бы как в раю Простые радости украсят жизнь твою, Да, жизнь твою Чтоб в джунглях жить, как в крепости Умерь свои потребности И ты поймешь, тебя не победить Пусть в жизни мало складности, В ней есть простые радости И счастлив, кто умеет их ценить Все что хочешь попробуй И на зуб и на вкус, Но ушами не хлопай, Все мотай на ус Не трогай пальцем колючий плод, Его лишь коготь с куста сорвет, Но есть еще один секрет У фруктов побольше колючек нет Понял ты, о чём пою? Маугли: Не всё, но благодарю! Балу: Простые радости украсят жизнь твою, (Маугли: Да, жизнь мою) Да, жизнь твою Зачем нам то, что даётся сложно Прожить легко без этого можно Я правду говорю, Простые радости украсят жизнь твою Маугли и Балу: Чтоб в джунглях жить, как в крепости, Умерь свои потребности И ты поймешь, тебя не победить (Маугли: Вот так) Пусть в жизни мало складности, В ней есть простые радости И счастлив, кто умеет их ценить (Балу: Да) И счастлив, кто умеет их ценить (Маугли: Вот так) |-|Версия №2= Лишь только, повседневные, Насущные потребности Внимания достойны твоего Что думать нам о вечности? Умей прожить в беспечности, Ведь в мире лучше нету ничего И, чтоб я не делал, куда бы не лез, Вокруг мой любимый, тропический лес Не беспокойся напрасно, Ведь всё устроено прекрасно Брось суетиться и торопиться, Лишнее в жизни не пригодится Повседневные, насущные потребности, Внимания достойны твоего К чему грустить о вечности? Медведь живёт в беспечности И больше он не хочет ничего en:The Bare Necessities nl:Als Je Van Beren Leren Kan Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Книги джунглей» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни-номинанты на Оскар Категория:Песни Терри Гилкинсона Категория:Вступительные песни Категория:Репризы